


Не в одиночку

by KisVani



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, episode 1x05 promo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: «Мне бы хотелось с ней поладить, но вряд ли она захочет», — думает Дик.





	Не в одиночку

«Вряд ли мы поладим» — думает Дик, когда Кори оценивающе осматривает его с ног до головы.

— Ты Дик из Детройта? — спрашивает она таким тоном, что хочется что-нибудь разбить.

Но она нравится Рэйчел, и та отказывается куда-то ехать без Кори.

«Мы можем поладить», — думает Дик спустя несколько часов, когда они вместе кидаются на поиски Рэйчел.

Когда Кори хватает его за руку, мешая разбить лицо охотнику, Дик чувствует исходящий от нее жар.

«Мне бы хотелось с ней поладить, но вряд ли она захочет», — думает Дик, когда они говорят о его агрессии, и Кори замечает, что нельзя выжить в одиночку.

Несколько суток на ногах и за рулем, свежие воспоминания, свежие раны, скручивающаяся вокруг спираль событий, со слишком знакомым по Готэму душком безумия… Дику нужно отдохнуть и, по возможности, как-нибудь сбросить напряжение. А Рэйчел нужно посмотреть страхам в лицо. Что нужно их новенькому, Гару, Дик не знает. А насчет Кори даже не берется предполагать.

Единственное, что может придумать Дик, — тренировка. Ну или что-то похожее.

— Гениально, — говорит Кори, когда Рэйчел едва не отрубается у нее на руках. — Если на нас нападут сегодня — никто не сможет отбиваться.

— Потому предлагаю закончить и вернуться в мотель, — говорит Дик.

Он ждет, что Кори придет к нему. Но не ждет, что захочет чего-то еще, кроме очередного раунда вопросов и рассуждений о том, что он не такой хороший парень, как может показаться.

— Сначала мне показалось, что я могу съесть тебя живьем, — говорит Кори, когда он толкает ее на кровать.

— А сейчас уже будет жалко? — спрашивает Дик, прежде чем поцеловать Кори.

— Сейчас я думаю, что могу отравиться, — смеется она, когда он отстраняется.

Сначала у Дика не получается снять ее сапоги, а потом заедает застежка платья.

Кори смеется, и это обидно, конечно, но она прикладывает палец к его губам и говорит:

— Я тоже не знаю, как их снять.

— И что будем делать? — спрашивает Дик, хотя и сам может ответить на этот вопрос.

Кори хватает его за плечи и переворачивается, подминая Дика под себя.

— Белья на мне все равно нет, — говорит она, — так что… можем придумать несколько вариантов.

Единственное, что беспокоит Дика, — это то, что номер Рэйчел как раз за стенкой. Хотя эта мысль ускользает, стоит Кори расстегнуть его пояс и потащить штаны вниз.

— Постараемся не шуметь, — говорит Кори, видимо, как-то вычитав мысль на его лице.

— Беспокоишься о детях? — спрашивает Дик. — И о том, что они могут о нас подумать?

— Волнуюсь, что можем не услышать нападения, — фыркает Кори, прежде чем задрать и без того короткое платье. — Но твой вариант мне тоже нравится.

К счастью, психосемейке хватает совести напасть только через пару часов.


End file.
